Baby Boy Blaine's Bad Day
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: D/S One-shot. Blaine A. hires Kurt H. but the stress of his day at work makes him reconsider. Kurt convinces him otherwise. This one-shot is for an anon prompt from tumblr and written from the mind set of a professional dom. I made Kurt a dominator which I usually don't do.I borrowed from my own personal experience as a dom for this one. Dom!Kurt Sub!Blaine Bondage and hair pulling


**A/N: **

This is a fill for the anon prompt: 'D/s Klaine where Kurt's a professionaly Dom (I think that's a thing, is that a thing?) Maybe D/s is more accepted in this society? And Blaine pays for Kurt to come to him but when he gets there Blaine's had an overwhelming day and insted of sex Kurt just takes care of Blaine and feeds him and pets his hair and it's super cute!'

This first one-shot is from the mind set of a professional dom. I made Kurt a dominator which I usually don't do. In my Klaine story 'Take Me Over' he's a dominatrix, which I personally prefer, but this way I could distinguish my two Kurts (if that makes sense). So this may not hit the 'cute' mark all too much, but I borrowed from personal experience as a dom for this one.

Warnings for bondage and hair pulling.

Kurt slowly unbuttons his Burberry trench coat while he takes a look around the cozy little bungalow that Blaine Anderson calls home, with its minimalist inspired furnishings and black and white pop art photographs covering the plain slate blue walls. Kurt smirks. The kinkiest people always seem to have the most normal houses.

"You know, I don't normally do house calls," Kurt says to the vertically challenged man who watches him undress, and Kurt can't help but think how much this man reminds him of a lap dog, with his wide hazel eyes, his head of dark curly hair, and the adorable pout that seems to be permanently fixed on his full lips. This man, a brand spanking new sub for Kurt, waits to take his new master's coat; quiet…obedient.

Kurt likes him already.

"Carl at the club vouched for you, so you lucked out."

Kurt daintily sets the expensive coat in his sub's outstretched arms and waits a breath to see what the man will do. Blaine waits, eyes lowered, tension coming off his body in waves.

"You can hang that up for me," Kurt commands, and with only a slight nod, Blaine turns to the hall closet and carefully hangs up the coat.

"So, your name's Blaine," Kurt continues conversationally, testing the waters to see just how disciplined this new sub is. Blaine returns from the closet without saying a word, but his aura of agitation is blaringly obvious.

"Very nicely done," Kurt praises, adjusting his tight black t-shirt where it had twisted beneath the coat, running a hand down his body from his chest to the thighs of his black skinny jeans, smoothing out the wrinkles. "It seems that someone may have clued you in to what pleases me."

Kurt had hoped the praise would help Blaine relax, but even though he stands before Kurt in near perfect submission, his whole body screams with some inner anxiety. Kurt can't be making him _this_ nervous, can he?

Kurt steps into Blaine's personal space, threading a hand through his hair, and putting another beneath his chin, lifting the shorter man's face to meet his. Blaine keeps his eyes lowered in an effort not to look at his dom without permission, but Kurt doesn't miss the way Blaine's body trembles beneath his touch.

"I need you to tell me what's going on with you, Blaine. I'm giving you permission to speak, so don't make me punish you for not answering. Do I make you nervous?"

"No, sir," Blaine answers quietly, swallowing hard.

"Is that the truth?" Kurt says, tightening the hand that holds Blaine's curls just a bit. "Because I need you to trust me and be honest. Do I make you nervous?"

"No, sir," Blaine responds again, quickly, evenly, in the same quiet voice.

"Then what's wrong?"

Blaine swallows again.

"Look at me, Blaine," Kurt commands, and even though Blaine obeys quickly, Kurt can see the difficulty Blaine has meeting his eyes. Kurt's icy blue eyes soften at the almost sorrowful eyes that look back into his.

"I know I paid you for a full session, sir," Blaine says, "and I'm sorry, but, I've had the worst afternoon, and I…"

Kurt relaxes his grip on this sub's face, but keeps his gazed locked on Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt starts in a tone that tries to be more comforting while still maintaining control, "a full session is whatever you need it to be. That's why I'm here. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

Blaine nods, a single dip of his head.

"Good boy. Now, your profile says you're into light bondage, is that correct? You have my permission to respond."

"Yes," Blaine says, and Kurt can feel the tension start to dissolve from his sub's body, the twitching in the muscles of his face disappearing.

"Then here's what we'll do," Kurt says. "You're going to undress, and I'm going to watch you, and when you're completely naked I'm going to tie you up and touch you. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

Blaine nods again, just once, and Kurt can see what would have been the ghost of a smile cross his lips if he had permission to do so.

Kurt stands and watches Blaine undress, commanding him to slow down once or twice when Blaine seems to want to rush. Kurt watches the uneasy way he strips off his clothes and wonders how many people have actually gotten the privilege of seeing Blaine Anderson naked because damn if he isn't hot. Kurt uses every last drop of restraint to not reach out and unbutton Blaine's dress shirt, or to trail the pads of his fingers down Blaine's muscular chest, because that's not what Kurt's here for. Kurt knows that, and he keeps his libido in check.

But Blaine's delicious body is not going to make his job easy.

Blaine lays the last of his clothes over the arm of the couch and Kurt pulls up a wooden chair from the dinette set in the dining room.

"Have a seat, baby boy," Kurt commands, setting the tone of the session with the addition of the nickname Kurt will use as long as Blaine continues to be a good boy.

The names Kurt has for bad boys are not quite so endearing.

Blaine quickly complies, sitting on the cold, hard chair without complaint, and Kurt is impressed as well as curious as to why such an obedient sub didn't have a permanent dom before Kurt came along.

That's a story Kurt's interested in hearing, but it would have to wait for another time.

Kurt pulls a length of red rope from his gear bag and ties Blaine up in it – first his wrists together behind his back, then his legs to each leg of the chair from his ankles wrapping up to his knees, around his torso to the back of the chair, and finally the tops of his arms. Kurt works slowly, watching Blaine for any hint of resistance, but the calming effect of the bondage is instantaneous. Blaine sits perfectly still and allows himself to be bound, his breathing much easier, his face calmer, his overall expression much more serene.

"Okay, baby boy," Kurt says, running his fingers through Blaine's hair, grabbing two fistfuls of curls, and pulling a little more than gently. He looks down Blaine's body at all the places he gets to pet and touch, and bites his lip, schooling his voice to chase the smile away. "Now sit still like a good boy. We're going to be here for a while."


End file.
